


R27｜all27求你们正常点

by yunshuitao



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunshuitao/pseuds/yunshuitao
Summary: 一觉醒来发现世界变了
Relationships: Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 10





	R27｜all27求你们正常点

一发完短篇R27，有all汤底，除了R外全员（伪）单箭头27

20岁的纲吉一觉醒来发现世界产生了变化，大家同时脑抽喜欢上了他

沢田纲吉感觉自己可能在做梦。

他面无表情地敲了敲自己的头，想把自己敲醒。至于为什么要这么做——

你知道吗，刚刚六道骸向他告白了（小声）。

为什么六道骸那个凤梨头会向他告白啊摔！

他明明只是在办公室睡了个午觉，结果一觉醒来，就看到六道骸推开他的办公室，上来就对着还睡意朦胧的他说了一句话：“kufufufu，彭格列，按照约定，你的身体属于我了，以后离那群家伙远一些……”

沢田纲吉：“……哈？”

“哦呀哦呀，这是在装傻么，真可爱。”六道骸挑眉，他低声笑了起来，明明悦耳如大提琴的声音听在沢田纲吉耳里却仿佛恶魔在低语呢喃，“你昨天不是说我处理了希尔曼家族的事情后，就和我约会么。”

沢田纲吉沉默了好一会儿，才试图表达出自己的疑问：“…………………………啥？”

他什么时候说要和六道骸约会了？

“……”沢田纲吉用难以言喻的眼神看着六道骸，欲言又止，“骸你要是感觉身体哪里不舒服，就去找夏马尔看看吧……”

六道骸脸上的微笑僵在脸上，他的额头崩出了一个十字路口：“kufufu，彭格列你这是想要毁约吗？”

不我连你说的是啥都没听懂。沢田纲吉暗暗吐槽。

六道骸看到沢田纲吉心不在焉的模样，便手指抬起他的下巴，脸凑了过去，磁性的声音低语喃喃道：“这样你应该就明白了吧……”

沢田纲吉眼睁睁看着他的脸越凑越近，吓得头发都快炸起来了。

“零地点突破！！！！！！！！”

沢田纲吉心有余悸地看着眼前的冰雕，这种情况他是第一次见到，但对他来说造成的震撼简直不亚于十二级地震。

无论如何都想不出来为什么六道骸要这么做，沢田纲吉苦思冥想，只得出了一个结论——可能中二骸整天妄想除掉所有黑手党压力太大所以得了妄想症了，可是有病就去吃药别来祸害他啊！

沢田纲吉也没有心思再待在办公室了，他走出了房门，迎面走来了山本武和狱寺隼人。

他们朝他打招呼：“十代目/阿纲。”

此时的沢田纲吉非常想抓个树洞来818办公室里六道骸那莫名其妙的行为，遇上两个小伙伴简直是天赐良机，于是他立刻抓住他俩就是一顿吐槽六道骸。

狱寺隼人听到他说的内容，瞬间火冒三丈：“那个混蛋！我早就知道他对十代目图谋不轨，没想到他竟然会那么过分！十代目，请让我对您进行贴身保护吧！”

沢田纲吉：“啊、啊啊？贴身保护也太……”

山本武笑得一脸天然：“嘛，有人贴身保护确实是好事，不过狱寺的性格有一点冲动，还是选择一个沉稳的人比较好吧，阿纲你看我怎么样？”

沢田纲吉这时候才发现，他俩看他的眼神，和六道骸几乎一模一样。他有些呆滞地看着狱寺隼人单方面和山本吵起了架，最后两个人同时看向沢田纲吉：“十代目/阿纲你要选谁？”

不我谁都不想选！沢田纲吉痛苦地撞起了墙。

又制作两座冰雕后，沢田纲吉双眼无神地在走廊上走着，想不通他们是遇上什么事情了，才这么……一言难尽。

云雀恭弥从对面走过来，沢田纲吉下意识想打声招呼，但他突然想到了自己的三个守护者都成了那样，顿时放下了刚抬起的手。

还是装作没看见吧。云雀学长要是也变成了这样的话，他真的会崩溃的。

云雀恭弥一拐子朝沢田纲吉面前的墙壁打了过去，挡住了沢田纲吉的行动路线，他冷笑一声：“草食动物，你在躲着我？”

沢田纲吉瞬间就是否认三连：“我不是我没有别胡说！”

“六道骸去你那里了？那家伙还挺会偷跑的，不过草食动物，你记住，那个人我迟早会咬杀掉，劝你别对他抱太大希望。”云雀恭弥眯着眼睛，居高临下地说道，“你是我的。”

沢田纲吉心情非常复杂：“………………哦。”

云雀恭弥收起浮萍拐，转身就要离开原地，身后却传来了小声的说话声。

“……零地点突破。”

彭格列又多了一座栩栩如生的冰雕。

一天之内冻了四个人的沢田纲吉一脸淡然，佛性望天。

沢田纲吉继续向前走，中途遇上了正太蓝波示爱，他也一脸慈爱地给蓝波递了几个糖果，然后摸着蓝波的头又制作了一个冰雕。

再然后他遇上了reborn，这是他遇上的第一个正常人。因为reborn直接一脚将沢田纲吉踹翻在地，那熟悉的动作简直快要让沢田纲吉感动哭了。

reborn一脚踩着沢田纲吉的屁股，皮笑肉不笑地说道：“长本事了？竟然敢把你的守护者都冻住，也不怕别的家族趁虚而入。嗯？”他拉长了音调。

正常人啊！这才是正常人啊！虽然reborn鬼畜得要命时不时就喜欢折腾他，但他是正常人这点就足够沢田纲吉直接忘记了reborn所有的不好，感动得瞬间起身激动地握住了reborn的手：“reborn！你是正常的简直太好了！你不知道他们balabala……”

reborn听着沢田纲吉大段大段的吐槽，简直悲伤逆流成河崩溃到无以复加的经历，勾了勾唇角：“所以你就把他们都给冻上了？”

“我也不想的啊。”沢田纲吉泪流满面，握着reborn的手都在颤抖，“可如果不这样，彭格列的名声就毁了啊。我准备去和技术部门沟通一下，看看强尼二能不能让他们恢复正常。”

“真拿你没办法……”reborn微不可察地扬起唇角，他特意叹了一口气，用宠溺的目光看着沢田纲吉，“就按照你的想法来做吧，谁让你是我最心爱的学生呢。”

……

…………

………………

宠溺……心、心爱的……

淦！reborn竟然也不正常！

沢田纲吉握着reborn的手忍不住一抖，只感觉头皮发麻，他深吸一口气：“零地嘶……”

冻人没成功，因为reborn瞬间一个擒拿手将沢田纲吉的手扭到了身后，他好整以暇地说道：“想冰冻我？再练个十年吧。”

“嘶……松、松开……”

“松开你也行，可是刚刚你想要冰冻我，给我幼小的心灵造成了很大的伤害，你准备拿什么东西来补偿我呢？”

补偿个锤子！心灵受到伤害的明明是我！沢田纲吉内心是崩溃的。

“还没批改的文件可以吗？”

“驳回。”

“或者你给我布置的作业？”

“呵呵……”

沢田纲吉放弃治疗了：“你来提要求吧。”

“那就，和我在一起吧。”reborn在他耳边低声说道。

沢田纲吉被吓得心跳骤停了一瞬，随后他安慰自己：reborn现在不正常，不能跟他计较，等他恢复正常后肯定不能作数的，他一定会把这件事当成黑历史来人道毁灭的。

于是他应了下来：“好。”

两个人一起到了技术部门，找到了强尼二，在跟强尼二说了事情，让人把冰雕们搬到这里后，强尼二就忙碌了起来。

只剩下沢田纲吉和reborn在旁边相对而坐面面相觑。

于是无所事事的reborn就给沢田纲吉表演起了魔术：列恩在哪里。

帽子里，肩膀上，头发里，看得沢田纲吉满头黑线，只想求reborn正常点。

“我是正常的哦。”reborn看到沢田纲吉的表情，悠然解释道。

信你才有鬼。沢田纲吉面上不动声色，心里在不断吐槽。

“成功了。”强尼二掏出手帕抹了抹额头的汗，指着一个仪器对沢田纲吉说道，“十代目，这个仪器会在四周发出一种声波，这种声波可以让守护者们恢复正常，只需要启动它就可以了。”

正当强尼二要启动仪器的时候，沢田纲吉喊住了他：“等一下。”

沢田纲吉微笑着说道：“你这里有录音笔吗？”

他准备在守护者们恢复正常之前，收集一些他们的黑历史话语，如果他们再敢在彭格列搞拆迁，他就把这些黑历史放出去，如果这个威胁不管用的话，他就把那些话分别做成铃声音轨卖给喜欢守护者的小迷妹们，好歹能回些血。

彭格列的财政赤字需要你们的拯救啊守护者大人们！

reborn托着下巴看着自己的学生无耻地开始收集录音，笑意加深了。

在收集到一众羞耻度爆表诸如“你的身体，我收下了”“堕落吧，和我一起轮回”“能咬杀你的只有我，你是我的”“草食动物就是草食动物，弱小，但却不讨厌”“啊哈哈，贴身保护什么的，我也可以吧”……之类的语录之后，沢田纲吉遗憾地看了眼表面毫无异常的reborn，收了手。

强尼二启动了仪器。

几秒钟后，守护者们的表情各异，变幻莫测精彩纷呈。

六道骸单手捂着眼心情难以言喻不知道说什么只能一直“kufufu”着，云雀恭弥愤怒地想找人约架，于是他一拐子朝着六道骸挥了过去：“咬杀！”山本武一反常态地消沉了起来，怀疑人生地看着自己的手：“我怎么会对阿纲有这种心思……”狱寺隼人土下座恨不能切腹自尽疯狂对沢田纲吉道歉，只有蓝波年纪还小影响不是很大，在一边吃着糖看着这群人。

当真是群魔乱舞。

沢田纲吉很是欣慰地看着这一幕，总算恢复正常了。

“既然事情结束了，你也履行承诺吧。”reborn抱胸倚着墙，提醒沢田纲吉。

沢田纲吉欣慰的笑容僵在了脸上。

在一起的那个承诺？为什么reborn能够很自然地重新提起这个话题？恢复正常后不应该恨不能把这黑历史埋到地底吗？

除非……

“我说过了，我很正常哦。”reborn的语气渐渐危险了起来，“还是说，你要毁约？”

沢田纲吉：“……既然你没中招，为什么你要故意这么说？”

还说什么心爱的……鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。

“唔……因为看你一脸崩溃的模样，还是挺有趣的。”

不对！reborn绝对是故意的！故意这么说来误导他，让他放下了警惕心直接答应，所以reborn果然就是个心机boy！

——————

后记：

彭格列守护者们之间的争斗已经不只是战斗那么简单了，他们还开始努力挖掘死对头的黑历史来嘲笑对方，而拥有着所有守护者黑历史的沢田纲吉处于不败之地。

拥有着沢田纲吉的reborn笑而不语。

——————

隐藏在幕后的守护者笹川了平：我也想极限地出场——！！！

作者: 下次下次一定 


End file.
